Harry Potter and the Sixth Year
by Gryf Head Chick
Summary: Its Harry tuffing out his 6thv year at Hogwarts......romance, humor, some violence, and hopefully action and suspense o yea and its pg13 because of romantic parts and some swearing nothing too bad tho i just added chapter 3 so enjoy!!!!
1. ~The Letter From Ron

~~Hey waz up!!! this is my first fan fiction so dont make fun of it!!!! I hope all u Harry Potter lovers like it!!!!~~Disclaimer: all Harry Potter characters that are used in the Harry Potter books and this fan fiction are J.K.Rowling's, not mine!!!~~O and by the way, there is probably going to be a lot of gramatical and spelling errors cuz i dont have spell check ^_^ lol ok i hope u like it!!!~~o and another thing, the Harry potter characters are in the 6th year in this!!~~  
  
Chapter One   
  
~~It was a calm cool day outside number Four Privet Drive, but yet again, Uncle Vernon was upset. But this time, it was at Dudley!!! Harry couldnt believe his ears!!! Dudley was finally being reprimanded!!! "Hahahahahahaha!!!" Harry was dancing and laughing up in his room, finally happy with Uncle Vernon. Harry stopped dancing and laughing."Wait a second....Uncle Vernon NEVER yells at Dudley.....what is going on??? Harry shook his head as if he was a wet dog shaking water off of himself. He realized he was daydreaming. Uncle Vernon was really yelling at him. Apparently Harry hadnt given Dudley enought chances to hit him today. " I wish Sirius's name was cleared so i could go live with HIM." Harry thought out loud. " HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR "ABNORMALITY"?!?!?!?" Uncle Vernon screamed. "S-S-Sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry whimpered. "I-I-I didnt mean to..." He said. " Geez im starting to sound like old Prof. Quirrell" Harry thought to himself as Uncle Vernon yelled continuously. "WELL NEXT TIME BE MORE CAREFUL!!!!!" "Ok" Harry grumbled. It had been three years and Sirius STILL hadnt had his name cleared. "There must be a way for Sirius to keep me AND have his name cleared." Harry thought to himself, not daring to speak. "At least I have Hogwarts to look forward to. I wonder how Hermione and Ron are doing??" Just then, Pigwidgeon flew through the window with a letter from Ron and Hermione. It read:   
  
Dear Harry,   
How's it going? Are your aunt and uncle treating you ok??? Oh wait never mind. Thats a dumb question. They NEVER treat you right. So, my parents want to know if you would like to come over to stay tomorrow until school starts in two weeks. My parents invited Hermione,too. So write me an owl back with your answer and we'll come get you. If we dont get your answer in a couple of hours, we'll come to get you anyway. So, Try to stay in one piece until tomorrow.  
Cya Harry,  
Ron and Hermione  
  
P.S. We have something important to tell you.  
  
Harry was so excited after he read the letter. He couldn't wait to spend two weeks with his two best friends!! He immediately dashed from the breakfast table up to his room and packed all his stuff, including his broomstick servicing kit, his books, his wand, his clothes, his money, and of course, Hedwig. Afterward, he flung himself onto his bed,wondering what was important. "I wonder what they want to tell me. Oh well, no big deal. I can wait" Then he started remembering past years at Hogwarts. "Ahhh memories..." he sighed. "I miss that old castle. And just think in only two more years ((this year and next)) ill be leaving. O well. It's not time to get all teary-eyed now. I'm going to Ron's!!!!"  
  
"Oh no!!! I've got to write back to Ron!!! I know its only been a little while, but knowing Ron.....plus, I havent sent him an owl in a while. I think ill tell him Im coming." Harry said to himself as he jumped from the bed. He walked over to his desk, got out his "Magica Spellbookia's Change-While-You-Write Rainbow Ink", his roll of parchment, and his eagle feather quill, and started to write.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
The muggles are ok to me so far. Uncle Vernon hasnt completely blown his top yet. I can come, thank god. I cant wait to see you guys!!! Its been so long!!! Plus I wanna find out the "important stuff" you were talking about. So i guess ill see ya later. Oh and i almost forgot, I have gifts for you two for school. I think its pretty neat!!! And theres something I have to tell u, too. So i guess ill see you tomorrow.  
~Bye you 2,  
~Harry   
  
"Ahh that looks pretty good." Harry said as he was putting the letter in the envelope and tying it to Hedwig. "There you go, girl. Have a safe flight." As Hedwig left, she affectionately nipped Harrys finger as she usually did, and flew away into the soon setting sun. Harry checked his watch. I was 7 o clock. In 5 hours he would officially be 16 years old. Then, he looked back out the window. He saw a strange looking figure in the sunlight. As it came closer, he saw it was Errol, Hermes, and a Hogwarts owl. Errol handed harry a package from Ron. It was a bag of Zonkos tricks and a whole ton of wizard candy. "That Ron...." Harry laughed to himself. Hermes brought Hermione's gift. it was a book called "So, you Want to Learn Everything there is to Know About Quidditch, Eh?" Harry loved it!! Finally, the Hogwarts owl brought Harry's usual list of supplies, Hogsmeade form, and letter for the new year. "I cant wait for school!!!" Harry yelled. Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry to shut the h*** up. "Oops" Harry said, still chuckling. " I guess I was a little too loud." Harry then changed into his pajamas and went to sleep, thinking of his books and his broom and wand under the loose floorboard. 


	2. Ron's House

A/N: Just so u guys know, im gonna keep writing chapters unless otherwise stated so keep checking back!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!! and if you review it, put in your honest opinion!!! luv yas!!! o and if u havent read the first chapter right before this, u really wont understand so read it first!!!!   
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he almost forgot that Ron was coming. He remembered when Hedwig flew through the window that morning. He rushed down the stars, grabbed his grapefruit(Dudley was STILL on that diet), made sure that all of his things were packed including the gifts to his friends(Ron got a scarlet and gold "Quick-Quotes Quill"--this one was reliable--and Hermione got a new peacock feather quill. Both got "Magica Spellbookia's Change-While-you-Write Rainbow Ink"), and made sure he had Hedwig packaged up properly for the ride to Rons. As he was doing all this, he was humming songs and Uncle Vernon was going nuts!   
  
"Harry is driving me nuts with all his cheerfulness!!" He yelled.   
  
When Harry went back up to his room to bring down his things, he heard a "POOF!!" and to his surprise saw Percy, Fred, and George.   
  
"We all apparated here so we could bring your stuff back to the Burrow." Fred and George said in unison.   
  
"After that incident with the floo powder two years ago, Dad decided not to bring you back that way. And since we dont have the flying car..."   
Harry interupted Percy and said, "How am I gonna get there then?" Percy replied, "I was just about to tell you. The Department of Magical Sports has been developing a new racing broom, but it hasnt been tested. Its supposed to be the fastest ever!!! So, they are agreeing to let you use it, but when you land at the Burrow, it will vanish. So, will you ride it??"   
  
"Of course I will!!!" Harry replied. "This day is getting to be really wonderful!!!" He thought to himself with a big smile on his face.   
  
After Harry was in the air for about an hour, he saw the Burrow beneath him. He dove, landed, and sure enough, the broom vanished.   
  
"That was fast." Harry said as the Weasley family and Hermione came out and greeted him. Ron slapped Harry a high-five and Hermione was checking him over, making sure he was all right.   
  
"I was worried sick, Harry!! I didnt like the broom idea but they went and did it anyway!! I was soo worried!"   
  
Then she stopped yapping, and gave Harry the tightest hug imaginable.  
Ginny walked away with a look of defeat on her face. After Harry was out of what he refferred to as the "Squeeze of Death," the trio went up to Ron's room, where Harry and Ron would be sleeping. Hermione would be sleeping in Ginnys room.  
  
"Before we do anything, I want to give you guys your gifts." He then handed over Rons Quick-Quotes Quill and his Rainbow Ink and Hermiones peacock feather quill and ink.   
  
They both loved them.  
  
"Harry, thanx a lot!!"Ron said. "This way writing essays will be soooo much easier! And this ink is awesome!"  
  
"Oh, Harry!!! This peacock feather quill is beautiful!!! Thank you!!! And this rainbow ink is so pretty!" Hermione said   
  
"So, Ron, Hermione, what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well," Hermione said, "It really isnt important, Harry. I just thought you should know. I've already told Ron, of course, but I just thought you should know that me and Ron have confessed our love for each other."   
  
Harry was astonished. He decided he shouldn't tell them what he was going to say, for he was going to confess his love for Hermione.   
  
"Oh, ok." Harry said.   
  
Hermione asked, "So, what did you want to say, Harry?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. Its not important." Harry replied.   
  
"Ok." Ron said.   
  
Harry felt defeated. And what made it worse was that it was because of his best friend. After that, they all went downstairs and looked over their list of school supplies for the coming school year, for Mrs. Weasley was going to take them school shopping tommorrow.   
  
Afterward, they all sat down and ate dinner. Well, everyone but Harry ate. Harry just sort of picked at his food with a sad look on his face. Ron had no idea why he was so sad. Hermione, on the other hand, having enough sense in her head, had some sort of idea why he was sad. But, her idea was that Harry felt alone. She was partially right, but she didnt think he liked her.   
  
"Why would Harry like me??" She thought to herself. "I always thought he loved Cho. Maybe now that Cho's graduated he's finally seen something in me."   
  
She continued pondering this until dinner was over and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up to Ron's room.  
  
"Harry, is something bothering you?" Hermione asked. "I have the strangest feeling that something's wrong. Ever since Ron and I told you that we loved each other you've been sulking."  
  
"It's just that...Oh, never mind." Harry said as he sat down on Ron's Chudley Cannon bed.  
  
"Ow!!!" One of the quidditch players said as Harry sat on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry" He said apoligetically  
  
"Ok so back to buisness." Hermione said. "Do you have emotional feelings for me Harry? Be honest. You know how I hate lying."   
  
"Well, Hermione......I"  
  
To Be Continued......... dont worry I really will continue it 


	3. Harry's Confession

~heres the third chapter!!! hope you like it!!!! keep checking back cuz ill be writing chapters unless i specifically say im not writing anymore or it says the end. o yea and theres a little romance in this chapter so if ur the kinda person who throws up when theres kissing, ur gonna throw up while reading this :D luv yas!!!!  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
"Hermione...I...I...have a confession." Harry said as he pulled down his pants partway, revealing a heart shaped tattoo on his behind that read:'Harry and Hermione forever'.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione said, astonished, as she fell to the floor with shock.  
  
"Harry, how come you never told me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I guess...oh, I dunno...I guess I was just afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore or that you wouldn't like me." Harry hung his head sadly, then, to his surprise, Hermione gave him a long, passionate kiss. Ron, feeling pretty beaten, got up grabbed Hermione away from Harry, for they were getting a little, how should I say this, well too romantic for public, especially in Ron's room.   
  
"Everything I want, Harry has." Ron thought to himself. "I wont let him take my Hermione!" He then tried to give her a kiss, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Ron, Im sorry, but I was just using you so Harry would admit he liked me. I know he did, but I wanted him to tell me that he did. Im soo sorry." Hermione said sadly. Harry was glad. Maybe too glad. It definitely showed on his face because...  
  
"OOOOOWWWWW!!!" Harry screamed. Ron had punched him in the nose.  
  
"Harry I hate you!!" Ron yelled, trying to make sure his nosy mother didnt get into this. "You always take everything from me!! You're famous, you're rich, and you have my girlfriend now. I never have anything." Ron sat down sadly on his bed, squishing another Chudley Cannons player.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to ruin anything for you. Ive loved Hermi for a long time. I just never knew you did, too. If you want, you can have her." Harry said.  
  
"Hey!!" Hermione butted in. "Dont I have a say in this?!? Do I look like an item up for auction to you?" Hermione kept ranting until Harry and Ron both yelled at the same time.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"I didnt mean it like that Hermi." Harry said  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron.  
  
"Well, thats better." She said as she folded her arms. "If you two are going to fight over me, then I guess none of you can have me."  
  
"Wait, NOOOO!!!" Harry screamed. "I love you too much, Hermi. Ill die without you!!"  
  
"Yea, Herm, Harry deserves you, and you deserve him...be his girlfriend. Itll end all our misery and then we can go on with our lives." Ron said, realizing that Hermione wasnt his type. "O well," He thought, "At least Padma Patil sorta likes me, I mean geez, She went to the Yule Ball with me after all."  
  
After that little predicament Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs and said that it was time for everyone t get their pajamas on and it was time for bed. Hermione said her good-byes, kissed harry on the cheek(Mrs. Weasley was in Ginny's room telling her to go to bed), and left for Ginny's room. Shortly after, Ron and Harry went to bed, for the next day they were getting up early to go to Diagon Alley. 


End file.
